Alone
by stuckatschool
Summary: The Council that sent Yui to live with the brothers has a long history. When one member dies, another must be chosen. Enter Yui's father. Daddy's little girl wouldn't miss this night for all the world. Rated for general grimness.


**I jumped from Alice in the Country of Hearts bus, on to the equally charming Brothers Conflict bust and then somehow nose dived at 80 mph onto the screaming machine of Diabolik Lovers. That is exactly how i would describe my transition between these fandoms. **

**Anyway, I thought of this once i discovered i can't really find a lot of information about Yui's father. **

_**WATCH OUT FOR SPOILERS (kind of?)**_

**If you don't already know, most of Yui's endings in the game have a version of her becoming a vampire by drinking the blood of the brother of your choice. In this story, this has already happened ( you can choose whatever brother you think this happened with, but i have personal stock in Subaru) and if you think Yui is OOC, think about this: She has literally just survived living with 6 blood/lust hungry vampires who are into some seriously kinky shit. That changes a person. And now, all she wants is the peace of mind that the men who did this to her are punished and that her father knows that feels betrayed.**

The death of Father Yushi had been hard on the town. He was not only head of their church, but also a influential member of the community. But Father Yushi had secrets. Dark secrets that would weigh heavily on even the guiltiest man and crush the heart of the darkness person. You see, he was a member of a shadow council of the church. He, alone with four other pastors, were the last offense against the evil that inhabited the earth. The Council was there to protect and serve the innocent. But there are always sacrifices that must be made. Decisions that, although tough, must be carried out. However, he died with the knowledge that, even though his hands were stained in blood, he was preventing the ones he loved from the darkness around them.

The monsters that roamed the night, searching for flesh and blood to sedate their ever growing hunger.

* * *

The stories that were passed down from council member to council member were that long ago, when the world was young and the lines of good and evil were more clear, the damned race, the _vampires_ as they would be known, would hunt humans. Every night, people lived in fear that they would be snatched out of their beds and devoured. The leaders had to do something. Five of the most trusted men were sent.

They arranged a meeting with the leader of the monsters, a creature that took the form of a dark, imposing man. They struck a deal, sealed in blood.

One soul for many.

A virgin girl, a sacrificial bride for the leader's son's to not just consume, but to own completely, so they may grow strong and powerful.

Therefore, as the leadership passed between father and son, so did the tradition of the council and it's sacrifice. The rules became clearer, but no less horrifying: Word was sent when all of the current leader's offspring ( for the humans dared not call those things _children_) were of the right age and the council would pick a girl and send her to her demise.

When Father Yushi was approached about becoming a member of this timeless and important Council, he felt honored. But that feeling vanished as his duties were described to him. He only prayed that there would be no sacrifice during his lifetime, as did the other members.

But life is cruel.

The Council received word a cold, rainy night. All four members were woken from their sleep by a dark figure with glowing red eyes.

They knew right then what was to be done.

There was no easy way to make the call. How do you choose a sacrifice? How could they possibly live with themselves after sentencing an innocent girl to death?

Time was running out and the members sat for a long while, in quiet, deep thought.

Suddenly, a name was picked.

The adopted daughter of a fellow father.

Yui Komori.

As protectors of their flock, they all had to make sacrifices.

Father Seiji did not understand at first.

Why _his_ daughter?

As a hunter himself, he knew what would happen to her. He would not allow it. Seiji had promised her to always keep her safe.

But he wore down. The council members attacked from all sides.

How could he be so selfish? He had sworn his allegiance to God, and all his children.

One to save many.

Her blood for everyone else's.

A decision was made.

On a cold fall day, Father Seiji sat down his only child, explaining how he had to go for business and could not take her with him. But not to worry. His dear friend was offering his home to her.

And as he watched her smile and accept this, he felt his heart shatter

One to save many

But deep down, as Seiji hugged his daughter for the last time, he thought to himself

_**We are all monsters**_

* * *

The passing of a Council member meant an empty seat that needed to be filled.

And who better to fill it than the man who has already proven his devotion? Who has already given everything he had for the greater good?

Father Seiji slowly blew out the candles. The funeral was long over and he was to meet the Council for an important task. As he reached to extinguish the last few candles, a cold breeze blew through the church, leaving only moonlight to show the way. Seiji quickly looked and noticed that the church doors had been left open.

" How strange. I thought I closed them," he muttered.

As he walked to close them again, footsteps echoed behind his own, light as if barely there. He whipped around but only saw an empty church. He quickly locked the doors and rushed off to the Council room in the back, ignoring the sound of footfalls behind him.

Seiji shut the door to the back room in a rush, making the room echo with the sound of it slamming closed.

" Father Seiji. Is something the matter?" Asked Father Asiki, a tall skeletal looking man with a frown forever on his face. Next to him stood Father Ran, a younger father with shrewish eyes and a long neck, seeming to be watching his every step.

Father Seiji shook his head.

" No, the atmosphere of the funeral has just put me in an uneasy state. I wish to go home as soon as possible." He replied.

" Hm. Well, take a seat and our meeting will commence.," said Father Hideaki, the oldest of the council and the assumed leader, sitting in between Father Asiki and Father Masaru, a plump, older man, with Father Ran on his far left.

The four members sat in a row at a long table, facing a single chair, which Seiji occupied.

" As you know, Father Yushi was a treasured member of the church, not just for his wonderful leadership over his congregation, but as a honored member of this Council" Father Masaru started.

" With his death, he leaves a vacancy that must be filled" continued Father Asiki.

A silence hung in the air, letting Seiji figure out the meaning of their words.

" Am I to assume you wish for me to fill this vacancy?" He asked in a flat voice.

" Correct. As you understand, this is a supreme honor for you. You will still continue your duties as not only a shepherd of the Lord, but as a hunter too. But you are expected to take on responsibilities as a member as well" explained Father Hideaki, who then proceeded to list the responsibilities he would be taking on.

As he talked, Father Seiji sat in silence until there was a lull in the meeting.

" Fathers. Please understand that, while I understand this is _considered_ a huge honor, I must decline the invitation and will bide you a please night"

And with that, he began to rise from his seat.

" Excuse us?" Father Masaru asked, offense in his voice.

Father Seiji looked at the member in anger.

" You expect me to _want_ to join the Council that sentence my daughter, my only child, to death?" he yelled.

" We expect you to understand that we all must make difficult decisions in life. And to take comfort in the fact that she has probably long since ended her suffering and gone to a heavenly place" Father Ran said calmly.

Before Seiji could reply, the room steadily grew darker until everything was covered in shadows. The Fathers slowed their breathing, aware of the cold and heavy atmosphere that suddenly enveloped the room.

A sudden sniffling could be heard from the center of the room.

The Council member's faces, lit by the light of the full moon, grew ashen as they peered behind Seiji's shoulder.

Father Seiji slowly turned his body, to see a blond mess of hair sitting in the chair he previously occupied.

The figure sniffled again before raising it's head to come face to face with Father Seiji.

" D-daddy."

Seiji froze in place. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He took in her pale complexion, her blond, almost white hair, and her red eyes that haunted him in the night.

" Y-y-yui?" was all he could bring himself to stay.

The other four men in the room jumped to their feet, but were quickly forced back down. Looking up, they froze in fear.

A very hungry looking vampire was holding each down.

Father Asiki was the first to recover from his shock and took a large breath to scream, but a fanged face and glowing green eyes smiled wickedly at him and grabbed his throat.

" As much as I love it when my food screams for help, you need to be quiet now" said Latio, squeezing the Father's throat until he nodded his compliance.

Father Masaru stopped breathing when he felt a cold, wet lounge slide down his cheek. He tried not to look at his capture, but couldn't stop his eye to wonder to the face that was so dangerously close to his, he should have been able to felt it's breath if it hand any.

" You aren't sweet. I thought you would be because you look like a cream puff. But you are just salty from fear. Teddy and I hate salty." Kanato proclaimed, looking like he was on the brink of throwing a temper tantrum.

" Now now Kanato. Calm down. Maybe his blood is sweet. Unlike this blood sack. I can literally _smell_ the bitterness of his blood" Ayato said, his nose turning in disgust.

" Where are your manners? We are not here to feast on the inferior blood of withering old men, but to give Yui peace of mind," Reiji said flatly.

Father Seiji wasn't paying any mind to their banter, for he was still in shock of seeing his child, alive. Or so he thought.

Yui rose to stand in front of her father, tears clogging her eyes, making them sparkle in the moonlight.

" Daddy. How could you? How could you give me away?" she asked quietly. As she spoke, Seiji could have sworn her saw something white and sharp in her mouth reflecting in the light.

She stepped forward and he automatically took a step back.

" I trusted you. I loved you unconditionally. I was your CHILD," she yelled, her eyes suddenly glowing a dangerous red.

It was then, as she stepped directly into the beam of light shining from the window, that Seiji saw that his daughter fully. She seems to be taller, and her skin an unhealthy pale color. Her iris had narrowed into slits, like a beast looking at it's prey and two, sharp fang protruded from her mouth.

He finally realized she had not been returned alive at all. He stumbled away from his undead child and fell to the ground, looking up at her.

" Do you remember when I was little, and I was afraid of monsters under my bed? You would hold me close and promise to always protect me from any monster? You didn't keep your promise. You threw me to them, all to save yourselves. No explanation, no justifying yourself, nothing. You sent me to my death!" she screamed, grabbing her hair and yanking on it, looking like she was in the middle of a break down.

Thin arms wrapped around her torso, comforting her and prying her arms from her scalp. After calming her slightly, the young vampire turned his red eyes upon the man on the ground.

Seiji suddenly felt himself lifted off the floor. He turned to face a bored looking, blue-eyed vampire.

" If I am not allowed to be lying down, you sure as hell can't be" Shuu said, irritated.

Yui approached her father and wrapped her arms around him.

On reflex, he hugged her back, unsure of what was going to happen.

She pulled away slightly looked up at him.

" You said you would protect me from the monsters. Instead, you let me become one. But you didn't do it alone"

Stepping away from him and back into the arms of Subaru, she looked past Seiji and nodded to the brothers behind him.

Seiji didn't see the movement, but heard the sickening crack of the necks of the council members. He kept his eyes forward, locked on the girl in front of him

" You aren't Yui, " he said bravely, no wavering in his voice, " You are just a creature wearing her skin. My Yui could never be so wicked and cold".

Yui let out a slight giggle, while a chorus of laughter surrounded him. Now that their victims were dead, the brother surrounded him in a circle.

" I guess that is true. But then you can't be my father. A father would never sacrifice his child to the cruelty of 6 vampire brothers. I suppose neither of us really knew the other. I am not really your sweet little girl and you aren't really my loving father."

Yui turned and began to walk away.

Seiji felt the brothers surrounding him, but couldn't find the strength to fight anymore. The guilt of his daughters fate had been weighing on him for so long, he welcomed the relief of death. He closed his eyes a prepared for the attack.

But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find only Yui and him left in the room. He could barely make out her outline in the shadows, but her eyes glowed so fiercely his heart stopped for a moment.

" I know about your life as a hunter. If you are mad about all this, if you feel like they in no way deserved this fate, and that I do not deserve this revenge, then please come track us down. You are welcomed at your dear friends manor anytime" she said, before fading into the darkness.

And so Father Seiji was left alone.

Alone with the guilt over the death of his daughter

Alone to face what he made her become.

**Yeah. So there you go. I understand that everyone is kind of OOC, but i didn't really know how to subtly slip into the story about how most of the brothers are into some serious S&M. And besides, can we all just appreciate how they are all getting together and doing Yui this one favor? **


End file.
